rising_of_chaosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Holy Order of Tranquility
History and Ethos In the days before the coming of the comet there were the old magics of the Skagriagaard and the Zoranethi, the Giant Kin and the Angelus. When the comet came it bought with it the first of the changes, the new magic, the source of magic; source magic. From source magic through the belief of others the three Gods of old were born: The first was Kalarin a goddess founded in the forges of War, battle goddess: The light of the Heavens. The next was Malice the made being created of spite and sin wickedness founded of one man's ambitions to rule the lands: The Dark One. The last was the balance, weaver of order and bringer of the peace, founded by need and necessity and a call for common ground: Tremalian the Grey. As they rose to the heavens so they gave Focus to the power of the Source. Focus Magic was created and so, powered by the belief of their followers and a pact made with the Fae of Eidelos they prospered. For many hundreds of years they ruled the heavens and the stories of their followers, the Angels and Archangels and indeed even the Gods themselves are many. Epic Legends when all powers strode the lands and did battle, causing so much devastation that the great Tharinos’ was called in which all powers were as equal and the Gods could be called to answer for their actions. Eventually however the eyes of Malice, inspired by the will of the Torakaylin family line, turned to the control of the lands of the Basin and beyond and it called upon its General Gabrak to lay waste to the other great churches in its name. It was in these great Pantheonic Wars that the Gods of this time were destroyed and the Gods that we know and venerate today where born. Power and belief of that time are mysterious forces to the modern day Priest; the fall and rise of Gods and Goddesses, that seems so alien to us now, was a real threat to the followers of the faith in that day and age. It is almost impossible for us to imagine seeing the raw power of our God overshadowing a city and being cut to pieces by the power of Daemons and enemy casters. Yet this is how the deities of the past were ended but it was not the end of the belief nor the power and portfolios that they represented. It was almost as if the Gods had prepared for the final days of their mortality and had chosen new vessels for their powers but rather than the simplicity of the three deities their power was extended to meet the demands of a larger, growing base of Priests. Seemingly normal folk were raised up and became the new powers of Gods and Goddesses beyond the boundaries of Soul Anchor. One of these Goddesses was called Yarrianne representing Healing, Peace and Serenity. Yarrianne is the protector of family and hearth and home. In mortal life Yarrianne was a Chirugeon within the Church of Kalarin, a wife and a mother of five children. She gained fame within the Church for the support and strength that she offered to families whose spouses, parents or children were away in many of the crusades that Kalarinites embarked upon. When the power of Kalarin was sundered some of her power found its way to Yarrianne and she arose to the heavens; many assumed that Yarrianne was the daughter of one of the High Priestesses or perhaps that some of Kalarins blood, from before her ascension, ran in her veins. The truth of her selection as a Goddess remains unconfirmed but her church flourished very swiftly in the aftermath of the Pantheonic Wars. The first to form together to create the Church of Yarrianne or the Holy order of Tranquillity came from the remnants of the Second Holy Order, a division of the Kalarinite Holy Army. They were Bealyss Harin, a priestess, Robert Hydenson a Priest and Colthard a retired Warrior. Together they set about bringing the true word of Yarrianne to the land and worked hard to ease the suffering that was predominant at the time in which they lived. They were the first to begin converting Churches into hospitals and to use the money of the church to buy land for the impoverished and help them to build farms and the like. Through their actions many of the noble families of this age still donate to and maintain such charitable establishments. The Holy Order has made its way through the centuries with dignity and respect, avoiding the major political schisms that has damaged so many other organisations and respecting the tenets and wishes of the other churches. In fact many of the Churches would have fallen during the many hundreds of conflicts that have affected the Royal Basin over the years had it not been for the guiding hand of the Yarriannites. Through their support corruptions and political power plays have been avoided and many lives have been saved in these times. Even though their outlook is stringently different to that of the other churches these actions have led to respectful nods from the other High Priests. This attitude has led to Yarrianne being perhaps the only Church that has not fallen from the grace of her Goddess. Both Naed and Tiberius have had the displeasure of seeing their Clergy schism, both several times. Ekimelahw has suffered the ignominy of the corruption of the dark angel K’Kegnihothe controlling her church. Bethylak and Terref lost a great deal of respect and power when many of their followers sided with the challengers during the Codex of War. Of course Notelexus and Rayvahn were both influenced into slipping into the darkness by the Devourer. Through all of this the Church of Yarrianne has found purity and through reflection a peace and serenity that makes them unique amongst the other clergies. As the years have passed the Churches have developed new outlooks as they strive to meet the demands of the people that they serve. It has been a mainstream struggle between the old guard and the new thinkers and in recent years the new thinkers have won through. Whilst many would point to the actions of the old "Dark" Churches that brought us together it is clear that the new order of the Clergy: The Churches of Dawn, Day and Dusk would not have become prevalent had it not been for the Holy Order. The Dawn Churches, Yarrianne, Naed and Tiberius represent the dawn of life when we are fresh and full of life, naivety and energy. The Day; Bethylak, Terref and Ekimelahw, represents the middle of our lives when we have become wise and wealthy and live more ordered lives. The Dusk shows us as we approach the end of our lives, when our burdens have weighed heavily upon us, we are wearied and tired and death is but a corner away on our journey. This aspect of our faith is represented by the Churches of the Kraken, Notelexus and Rayvahn. Today the Church of Yarrianne is under the leadership of Lady Catheryn Hamerinsire, the youngest of leader of the Church to date. She has guided the Holy Order to a position of power amongst the clergy itself especially in the opposition of the, eventually prevented, return of Kalarins power to the heavens. She has also bought a new alliance between the Churches of Notelexus and Yarrianne and, given the change in position and outlook of the Church of Rayvahn, extended a peace towards the End of Hope and her followers. Under this current leadership the Church has gone from strength to strength and would appear to the candidates for permanent rulership of the clergy a fact that has been firmly underlined as of the writing of this text in Earthwane of 2014 PPW. In the wake of the Tharinos of that year the situation for the Clergy and the Church of Yarrianne has changed dramatically: The Clergy have long been the ruling body and government of the faiths of the Royal Basin. At times it has been severely understaffed, particularly in the periods when the Churches of the Devourer, Notelexus and Rayvahn were left awash in the wilderness. In recent years the Clergy has been in constant debate and argument but in 2014 the decision was made to appoint a full head and re-establish the Azure Table to sit with the Golden Table of the Royal Basin. Initially the vote seemed likely to be in favour of Sebastian Blackthorn to rule the table in the name of the Church of Rayvahn but it was our own Mirelle Silverlight who won the majority vote and became the new leader of the Azure Table. Now the Azure Table/Clergy begin a time of rebuilding and unity that will bring a new and prosperous time for all faiths and a togetherness that we hope will endure a thousand years of Basanic life. Code of the Clergy and the Azure Table *The Clergy stands above the individual churches with regards to the following issues: *Ratification of any new Church Policy *Ratification of any change in Church Dogma *Ratification of any policy that crosses the Golden Table *Expenditure of Azure Table Resources *Identification and direction of Divine Law *Interpretation of the words of the Gods at Tharinos The Clergy expects *Full respect to all other faiths that stand within the pantheon of Dawn, Day and Dusk *The adherence to both Divine and Mortal Law *To show adequate respect to the laws of the Clergy and the members of the Azure Table that uphold them. Code of the Holy Order of Tranquility *You will respect the laws of any land that you are in but always place the well being of any individual before the law and before yourself. *You will always offer aid and assistance to those that are in need of it asking nothing in return. *You will obey the divine laws lain down by all the representatives of the Gods at any Tharinos. These are divine edict and cannot be superseded by mortal thoughts. *You will collect alms for the Church wherever possible that this wealth be redistributed to those who have less and need more. *You will take no direct hostile action against any who do not seek to harm you. *You will defend yourself to the best of your ability if harm is offered to you but you will not seek the deaths of those that oppose you. The Deity Yarrianne Deity: Yarrianne, The Lady of Love, The Gentle Hand, The Calm. Aliases: Tzi Tzain: Sivet, Zumatakan: Irym Age, Lairdan-Gan: Welouth, Yuirfarvallen: Calamour, Iron Blood: Gath, Rock Hand: Kilirian, Granite Heart: Furion, Gnomish: Kikl, Orcish: Moryan-Dash, Fae: Witholonor. Divine Seat: The Vale of Peace Afterlives: The Silent Fields, The Halls of Plenty, The Lands of Grace, The Realm of Passion. Foes: All those who seek to bring harm to others for selfish or cruel means. Symbol: A pure white feather Portfolios: Major: Healing, Peace, Serenity, Mercy, Benevolence. Minor: Beauty, Love, Passion, Romance, Vitality, Family. Yarrianne (Ya-Ree-Anne) offers succour and mercy to those that are in pain or suffering due to injury or happenstance. She is the healer of flesh and bone, mind and spirit. She is the beauty in the world; she is the guardian of children and the inspiration of love and Romance. Where there is war she brings peace, where there is anger she brings calm, where there is poverty she brings benevolence. She is the much loved, the carrier of your burden, she is the purity; she is the best in all men and women. Yarrianne is a kind, good-spirited goddess with an easy smile and a warm, inviting sense of humour. She is the pacifistic Goddess, taking no hostile action during times of war, she prefers to spread her word through the good actions of her followers and the belief and hope that this brings. It is commonly considered that Yarrianne is the strength of the triumvirate of the Gods of the Morning, keeping an uneasy peace between Naed, Tiberius and the lesser deities that populate that pantheon. Whilst Naed and Tiberius are both deities dedicated to the cause of the Rising Sun they have deep-seated differences that only a skilled negotiator and diplomat such as Yarrianne can keep below the surface. She also acts as the voice when speaking with the courts of the day, Ekimelahw, Terref and Bethylak and through that court into the one of the dusk. However Yarrianne has no warmth for the goddess Rayvahn who opposes every aspect of Yarriannite portfolio and unlike the clear links between Notelexus and Yarrianne no commonality can be found between the two powers. Their clergy, however, differ in that they are forced to act together. On her visits to the mortal realm Yarrianne has taken the form of a perfect being, viewable to each race as one of their own, clad in the purest white satins and silks. Her voice is said to move the listener to tears and her eyes have had the most vocal of romantic suitor’s tongues tied in knots. Her followers dress in simple robes, often of white or lighter blues, with the symbol of the Holy order emblazoned clearly about their outfits. Her clergy is made up primarily of Hospitalliers, who are the favoured of their Goddess, although a number of Priests always populate the churches to carry out the more day to day aspects of its function. A number of Tempered Blades are also known to travel the land, clad in their shimmering armour, acting as swords against the abominations of Rayvahn, life and those that would blight the innocent. Dogma The Yarriannites are charged to help all those who are in pain and are suffering, offering mercy and taking the burdens of these ills upon themselves where necessary. The Yarriannite dogma is a difficult one to live up to, whilst they are allowed to fight in self-defence it is against the code of the Yarriannite to initiate any form of violence as this would indicate a giving way to hatred, anger and violence. To this end Yarriannites stick to the doctrine of diplomacy and pacifism as part of their code when faced with any hostile situation. Yarriannite dogma has been somewhat bastardised over the years, the words of Yarrianne have been interpreted a hundred different ways but the Priests have discovered that the majority of what is taught is incredibly incompatible with the rest of the world. To this end beliefs of peace and unity are placed after thoughts of family, which are extended in a metaphysical sense to the groups in which a Priest travels. That is to say that in any situation where a priests comrades find themselves at odds with another group the priest can act in favour of their comrades without immediate moral dilemma based around the proposal that the group to which they belong is in effect their family unit. Such interpretation often results in much meditation as the priests attempt to reach serenity but maintains a certain status quo that would otherwise be unattainable in today’s society. From the Holy Tablets of Grace “Persevere in the face of pain; heal the sick, the wounded and the plagued. Comfort the dying, the grief-stricken and the heartsick. Take on the burdens of the pains of others, Champion the cause of the Passionate and the Romantic and give shelter and council to the lost, the lonely and the ruined. Pursue the work of Yarrianne; spread the wealth that is provided to her amongst the impoverished and the broken and bring beauty and life to those for whom these things have been shattered and taken. Protect the families, the children, the parents and the old, allow no bond of passion or love to be broken by unscrupulous means. Take up the tasks that no others would dare to do with a glad and happy heart.” Archangels and Angels of Power: Tythoria: Archangel of Peace: Deals with pacification primarily, also the resolution of combat and the rectification of “bad blood”. A Priest that has called upon Tythoria to be their patron is responsible for preventing the escalation of a situation towards combat and the clearing of bad blood after arguments leading to the resolution of friendships. Saffyri: Archangel of Healing: Protector of the home and the innocent, firmly against the causing of pain and suffering and will fight for the defence of the innocent and what is rightfully yours. A Priest that has called upon Saffyri to be their patron has offered their service in the healing arts. Their duty is to offer succour to those who are injured and if they cannot offer triage to the wounded they must attempt to get them to someone that can. Sumelian: Archangel of Mercy: Dealing with the application of mercy through forgiveness and understanding to those that many would consider to be unforgivable. Also to absolve the sins of the faithful and to administer aid and assistance to those in distress.A Priest that has called upon Sumelian to be their patron is now responsible for hearing the sins of others and offering them forgiveness for such sins. This applies mainly to their flock and companions; any confession is treated as confidential and to speak of such knowledge openly is itself sinful. Zutor: Archangel of Serenity: Dealing with the process of inner thought pursuing the art of peaceful measures over violent means. Also dealing with the extension of self through peacefulness, calmness and quietude. A Priest that has called upon Zutor has dedicated their lives to becoming one with their inner self through the art of meditation. They must also learn to show others how to focus on their inner harmony, teaching them to meditate and to garner strength through peacefulness, calmness and quietude. Jerenerus: Archangel of Benevolence: Dealing with the extension of wealth and good will to those in need and poverty. Reward for suitable endeavour and the sharing of good fortune and prosperity. A Priest that has called upon Jerenerus makes it their duty to protect the poor and needy through the collecting, sharing and extension of wealth. Those that wish to offer such supplication to the Goddess are to be rewarded by the servants of Jerenerus who will be blessed. Amolyin: Angel of Love: Deals with the bringing of happiness and the joy of love. More specifically is created to deal with negative emotions and stand against Hatred. A Priest that has called upon Amolyin is responsible for battling the negative emotions that affect day to life. They are called upon to give uplifting speeches and inspire their flock and companions through the gift of love and the beneficence of positive thinking. Aroseria: Angel of Beauty: Dealing with the appreciation and cultivation of beauty both aesthetic and of deed. Beauty of the soul and the spirit and the admiration of those that spurn vanity for truly handsome inner self. A Priest that has called upon Aroseria to champion them becomes responsible for cultivation of beauty both aesthetic and of deed. They must tend to the beauty of the soul and the spirit and the admiration of their flock and companions. Beuronous: Angel of Passion: Dealing with passions found in the joy of a subject, occupation or hobby to the achievement of a final product that is borne of the soul. A Priest that has called upon Beuronous to be their patron has taken on the mantle of teaching others to express their passion through their art, hobbies or profession. They are to guide their flock to veneration through the skills that they possess to worship the Goddess. Aseala: Angel of Romance: Dealing with the art of True Love, tenderness and the forming of bonds through mutual shows of feeling and affection. A Priest that has called upon Aseala to be their patron is responsible for teaching their flock and companions about the beauty of True Love and how to express the interests of the heart to one another when this occurs. Gudjor: Angel of Vitality: Dealing with the strength of body and spirit through the application of appropriate prayer and concern for one's body, remembering that the gifts of health are Yarriannes domain. A Priest that has called upon Gudjor to be their patron is responsible for the physical and spiritual wellbeing of their flock. Through prayer and proper motivation in the name of Yarrianne they will strengthen their religious resolve. Makon: Angel of Family: Dealing with the ties of love and resolution of dispute between that most sacred of groups: family. Also dealing with childbirth, children and the old and infirm. A Priest that has follows Makon is responsible for watching over the families of the flock and companions who fall under their remit. The deal with the resolution of dispute between that most sacred of groups: family they also deal with childbirth, children and the old and infirm. Servants: Yarrianne is served by a number of Lesser Powers that can also be worshipped by Priests and Ley Followers, these powers have fallen under the remit of the Lady over the years and given their power to increase the strength of The Gentle Hand The Demi Power Finydan Known Powers – Fertility, Children, Wellbeing Allied Powers – Yarrianne, Misholo, Daysor “It is to the children we must look. All that is to be, all that could be; they represent both the best and worst of us. We must insure the best aspects are nurtured till the worst fades to nothing. The innocence of youth must be protected at all costs. To die in defence of the young is no ill or sad thing. They shall live on and make a world even brighter than it was before.” Defending the young is the primary concern of all followers of Finydan. Whilst they view all life as precious it is children they protect more than any other. It is the sworn duty of all Finydan followers to defend and if necessary die to protect the young of any race, be it human, Eaölf, Orc or otherwise. Many of those who set up funds for street children or orphanages in war torn areas are followers of Finydan, even if they aren’t aware of it. She smiles down on those who teach youngsters how to be better people, how to overcome hardship and encourage them to go on and help others when they are grown. It is believed in life she ran her own orphanage before being chosen to ascend as a power under the protection of Yarrianne but her full story is lost. Another area she specializes in is that of fertility. Couples not blessed with children can take comfort in her and her followers words if approached and sometimes come away only to realise shortly afterwards that they are pregnant. Whilst not a sure thing it is thought those truly deserving of the gift of young shall not leave a place of worship without her gifts falling upon them. Some come away angry that they have not been chosen, she once offered an explanation; “Some come to me because they wish to carry on their line. Some come to me because they wish for extra hands for a farmstead. Some come to me because they know their lives are incomplete without a child and wish to love and cherish it with all their hearts. Who do you think I give the gift of children to?” In order to aid her followers in their defence of the young she gifts them with curative magics that require no chants, sacrifice or payment. An ancient fertility statue was chosen to be the holy symbol of Finydan. This is because regardless of religious leanings, political standpoints, race or country of birth, if you wish to defend the young she will stand with you regardless. A religious festival takes place in the Spring every year where her follows don flowered garlands and sky blue robes to give thanks for the coming year and to bless those currently with child or wishing to be that their young are born strong and healthy. The Demi Power Misholo Known Powers – Ethics, Philosophy, Morales Allied Powers – Yarrianne, Finydan & Daysor “You have chosen to follow me Mortal. Interesting. Why might I ask? Some come to me seeking hidden knowledge. It is within my gifts to grant you such, but why do you seek such things? I seek what lies in your heart and mind. What governs them? What drives you? Think on these things till you are certain of your soul. Only then shall I be certain of you.” It is the responsibility of Gods to guide their followers down what they deem to be the correct path in day to day life. Often they do this by laying down codes, laws and tenets that they demand their followers adhere to. Not so with Misholo. She does not force scripture and doctrine on them. She prefers to watch and judge those who claim to work in her name and give rewards if they are true to her without the need to be forced into doing so. Ethical dilemmas, opposed philosophies and situations that might call upon them to break their own moral code; these are the times she tries to aid her followers. She wishes them to stay to the true path, not only because it is the morally high path, the righteous and thoughtful, but also because that path is true to their own nature. If they find themselves swaying from it, she understands her ways are not theirs and shall cease to watch over them. Whilst she has never said to her followers what the true path is those with good intentions and an immovable moral compass are those most favoured by her. In exchange for this mystery and secrecy in regards to her own workings she blesses those who follow her with secrets of the world that might otherwise remain unknown to them. The followers of Misholo wear her sacred symbol without fear in the Basin; a woman of great balance blessed with an air of divinity. On Watersdown 1st her worshippers gather together to have great ethical debates across the country. Those observing would view it as a gathering of philosophers rather than believers of a deity. The Demi Power Daysor Known Powers – Renewal, Regrowth, Family Oaths Allied Powers – Yarrianne, Finydan, Misholo “The care of one’s family is not the purview of sentient beings alone. Does the Wild Dog not defend his mate in their den, the simple Blackbird sit upon her eggs through the storms and tempests of the night? All family are sacred, all bonds to them, imposed by your own nature or the growth of ties between you, shall be upheld and when damaged re-grown one hundred times stronger so that none shall break them again. Grow, learn, love, persevere; it is all I ask.” Oaths are sacred, be they enacted with words, deeds or written to be preserved for all time. To break them is to be devoid of all honour, a symbol to the world of your failings as an individual, untrustworthy and despised. Yet so often oaths are broken and punishment is not forthcoming so many forget that they are judged for all time by those who are ever watchful. Daysor watches the oaths between family, both the family that births you and the one you make for yourself; the friends you keep close, the comrades you stand with in battle and the leaders you look upon to guide your actions. Unlike many Gods he does not instantly judge those who break their oaths; family is about forgiveness. To blunder and fall from the path is a mistake, to not mend the damage done is the true sin. He asks his followers to seek out those who have broken their oaths and not made amends before the followers of others such as Urus find them and enact vengeance. They must do all in their power to raise the Oath breaker up again in the eyes of their family and repair any damage done so that peace is restored and if possible re-forge the oath into a stronger one to stand the test of time. A simple nest is the symbol for this God, with a cluster of eggs at its centre. The eggs are individuals bound together by their oaths of kinship, the nest, which defends them from the rest of the world. The 8th of Earthnew is an important date in the Daysor calendar; followers are asked to make an Oath to a member of their family which they shall fulfil in the next year. When the oath is fulfilled the family of that believer holds a small feast celebrating their bonds and the strength between them. Day to Day Activities Yarriannites spend their days carrying out the will of their Goddess, tirelessly and without complaint. They tend to the sick, travelling the streets to administer aid as well as operating within their temples and hospices. They council those that have lost loved ones or are simply dealing with difficult aspects of their lives and require someone to listen to their woes. Three or four times a day the priests organise food runs into the poorer districts of the cities, towns or regions in which they live, distributing not only food but warm clothing and bedding that has been donated to or brought by the church. During times of War the Priesthood decamp as one to the fields of battle trailing behind them cartloads of tents, philtres, medicines, shovels, litters and the power of prayer. During this time they tend to the wounded, listen to the horrors seen by soldiers to ease their guilty and bring the purity of Yarrianne to those stained by war. During times of peace the priesthood travels to richer cities or city areas soliciting monies to support their church. Holy Days and Important Ceremonies There are no significant Holy days in the Yarriannite calendar. This is mainly due to the workload that the Yarriannites have set themselves. Whilst each day is crammed with service and ceremony to the Goddess the rest of their time is spent among the needy and the thought that Yarrianne would require their service, entirely dedicated to her, for even one day is beyond conception. The only real days of any importance to a Priest are their mandatory twelve days of rest, during which time a Priest of Yarrianne is expected to recuperate both physically and emotionally and return to their point of serenity before they resume their tireless work for the Goddess. Major Centers of Worship The Capitol of Haven boasts the Great Cathedral of the Holy Order of Tranquility which is the heart of Yarriannite worship across the basin. Priestly Vestments For religious ceremonies and important festivals and state occasions the clergy turn out in their pure white robes with Golden vestments. Beyond these rare occasions the vestments tend to be as described, white or light blue robes predominately bearing the feather of Yarrianne. Church Leader Osmand Race: Human Background Osmand is a young Priest of Yarrianne from the Ferns and one who has had an up and down career throughout the short years of his life. He was born in 1991 and entered into the guildic training community when he was six years old under placement by his parents. His Father is a politician working in the Norfell council and community called Armund West and his Mother who was born a Trent Family, a noble line of the Shadowmane family who spent much time in community projects and works. Whilst both were deeply altruistic their work took precedence over their son and their friends which forced a young boy who was showing strong tendencies towards an artistic and expressive nature into a life of hard and militant training. Osmand, as an only child, found it difficult to forge connections at first, lacking an assertive nature and soon took to the physical side of training to try to fit in. For the first six years of his time at the Academy he worked to be a swordsman with a hope to being a member of the Oath in the days that followed. However his heart was not in the role and in truth he wanted nothing of the life of bloodshed that this might bring him. His techniques were sloppy and his instructors believed that, whilst he certainly would not fail, he was not cut out for the life of a Guilder and would retire early after a potentially early career. Around the age of twelve he met young man called George Kandamar who was two years his senior and a training member of the Oath. He was of the Order of Craftsman and one who found expression through painting and sculpture and almost immediately saw the potential in the handsome young man. He introduced him to his friends, none of whom followed the paths of warrior or the like but fell into the role of Priests, Hawkshaws and other Craftsman and through the care and tutelage of these people he soon began to feel another path for himself. Within two years he was training as a Priest of the Oath with strong beliefs towards Yarrianne, Naed and Terref, his instructors much happier with his progress and attitudes. When he came to his passing out in 2007 his excellence in the arts of Focus Casting and the pure reliance of his chosen Faith to Yarrianne brought the attention of the Holy Order. With a few weeks to go before his final guild choice was made Lady Catherine Hamerinshire personally visited him to speak about his future. What she spoke of had a lasting impact on the man and it was with her that he left the Academy to join the Holy Order. This led to a further two years of retraining in the roles and responsibilities of the faith where his path seemed to be taking him to a role of service to Zutor, instead he took himself to the service of Aroseria, of beauty and despite his practice with weaponry, gave up the path of the warrior. Once his training was finished he made several changes to his life: Firstly he began a relationship with George Kandamar, the two of which had been in love for many years. Secondly he successfully lobbied for the formation of a small but successful new order called the Order of Artists and Poets that would sit alongside such Orders a Politicians and Battle in the training process. Thirdly and finally he swore to dedicate his life to the inspiration of the people for a better and freer life from the obligations of their current society through expression and through art. Some of these attitudes were to test the resolve of much of the church particularly the older members of the faith and the members that made up the Clergy. His attitude seemed to speak out against the regimes of the government and in many ways the traditions of the Churches and the Clergy. His beliefs that the people should be free to worship as they wish, through whatever medium that they wished. Theses expressions often came in the form of imagery that spoke of a populace that was free of the control of the Tables and the Clergy and that feared the Colleges to a degree that they were portrayed as Daemons themselves. To this degree the Clergy took a slightly extreme approach and promoted him, at only the age of 22 to the position of Master of Novices and set him to training so that he could start training others. This next position found him successful but stymied, he was 23 by the time he started teaching and the curriculum that he was pushed into kept him away from the policies that he had been pushing. However he indulged himself in after class activities: Teaching and running art classes and becoming involved in philosophical and ethical groups and meetings which gave him a strong following among the followers of Misholo. His beliefs and teachings soon gave him a strong following among the younger pupils of the faith and by the time he was 25 many of the groups that were calling themselves The West Outlook attended his wedding to George which descended into a great gathering of open doors to the people of the township of Golmun where all felt equal. Just before the Shadow Wars Osmand was in the process of being investigated as being a cult leader that may have had Devourite connotations but then the Omar effect came. When the war was over the land was so shell shocked that Osmands sins were forgotten and he came to the front of the rebuilding efforts bringing art and happiness to the people as much as the hope of new buildings. He has caused a swelling in the ranks and has a huge following of the younger generations and newer followers. With the death of Lady Hamerinshire the elder statesmen of the Church gathered to discuss matters, finding it difficult to chose her successor. This was not an issue for the majority of the Church however: As the new Primusy neared its new leadership it became obvious to the Church that a new leader simply must be elected and they called for candidates and a vote. To the surprise and perhaps horror of the elder statesmen of the Church it was Osmand that won the vote with a huge section of the younger church voting for him in the name of change. Whilst he is a fresh leader of the Church his beliefs and ideals are strongly felt among the church and his Naedite and Terrefian values are still strong among them. As the days unfold so we may well see many changes among the Church of Yarrianne and the way that their belief is interpreted. Articles of Faith As a Yarriannite there are some clear guidelines that are to be followed; as a Holy Warrior or Tempered Blade you should follow the code below. This code is the guidance by which you set examples to the world that you strive to protect, a Tempered Blade is the shining example of the faith, one who is given great power by the Goddess and to break their tenets would be to break favour with the deity and lose not only the power that she has gifted but more, the very purity of their souls. Following these tents are a guideline to how piety works and how, as a follower of the faith, your piety can be increased and decreased at the whim of the Gods. Tenets of the Tempered Blades *You will preserve the Church of Yarrianne and her tenets, bowing to those Pure of Faith and obeying her enlightened in all things. *You will never strike the first blow of battle in anger. *You will never refuse the art of healing to the sick or injured. *You will attempt to avert battle or combat through the art of diplomacy and the power of Yarrianne before allowing lifeblood to be placed at risk. *You will never receive reward for fulfilling or undertaking your sworn oaths to Yarrianne. *You will never lie, cheat, steal, murder nor defile or profane against any mortal soul. *You will control your anger, jealousy, hatred, pain and viciousness and instead act with mercy, compassion, love and forgiveness. *You will not suffer abominations against life to prevail, no Undead, nor Daemon, nor any other that exists through the stolen grace of others to bring harm to the light. *You will seek to spread the wealth and gifts that Yarrianne sees fit to provide, bringing aid and assistance at every opportunity to the poor and impoverished. No morsel shalt pass thy lips until the hungry be fed nor no coin be spent till the poor are clothed less Yarrianne grants ye rest. *You will offer mercy to any who call for it in battle and to those that are unable to call for it. Thou shalt act as a shield to those that deserve mercy but receive none from a lesser being